Fushigi Tenshi
by AlbinoLynxie
Summary: The seishi have failed to summon Suzaku and now must venture into Miaka's world to find the angels, protectors of the celestial warriors. Their final hope. *Do not read if you like Miaka or prefer Nuriko gay* Chapter 6 up!
1. A new adventure!

Okay, my first Fushigi Yugi fanfic! The original idea and story was actually created by my friend, DraculasVirgo. However, she discontinued it and I personally thought it was an excellent idea! So I decided to do my own version so here it is! (Don't worry! I got her permission to post this story! ^^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FY characters but I do own the angels! Well...actually I don't OWN them  
  
Chp. 1- a new adventure!  
  
Chichiri stared at the reflections of the trees in the pond. There didn't seem to be any fish in here either. He sighed as he looked in dismay at his fellow Seishi. All of their spirits were doused when the failure of summoning Suzaku occurred, compliments of Amiboshi.  
  
Tamahome continued to wait by the door for Miaka when her audience with Taittsyun had ended. Chichiri had to admit, he was jealous that Tamahome had someone to confide in, trust, and, Chichiri gulped, loved.  
  
Yes, Chichiri often talked with Tasuki but, A) he could only talk to Tasuki to an extent since he wouldn't be able to fully understand his feelings, especially when it came to girls, B) he was a blabbermouth anyway, and C) when it came to loving someone, Chichiri was straight!  
  
Creeek! Miaka slowly opened the door, looking somewhat forlorn.  
  
"Miaka?" Tamahome asked worriedly.  
  
"Looks like we've got another adventure ahead of us!" Miaka chirped. Her seishi looked at her questioningly.  
  
Miaka explained, "Since we failed to summon Suzaku the first time, Taittskun told me there's another way!"  
  
"There is?" Hotohori inquired.  
  
"Yes, the angels!"  
  
All of them looked at her puzzled, except Chichiri who spoke up, " I've heard about them, no da. Apparently they are people who are granted special powers to protect a certain seishi and enhance that seishi's abilities."  
  
"Wow! You know so much, Chichiri!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"After training with her three years, she does tell me a lot of stuff, no da," Chichiri replied.  
  
"How will we be able to tell who they are?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Taittskun says the symbol of who they protect will glow when their seishi is near. Plus, we have this!" Miaka pulled out a small crystal on a simple leather string, "This should glow when and direct you to an angel when you are near one."  
  
"Simple but practical," Tasuki commented as he took the crystal in his hands. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tasuki cried as he started to walk off.  
  
"There's more..."  
  
"Eh?" Tasuki said turning around, puzzled yet again.  
  
The angels...are located in my world," Miaka said solemnly.  
  
"B-But aren't we needed to find the angels?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Yes. You will be going, but for the connection between the worlds to remain intact I must remain here so I can summon you back once you've collected the seven angels," Miaka said almost sobbing.  
  
Tamahome's eyes opened wide. He would be forced to go into the other realm without Miaka? The only one he loved he would be forced to be separate from?!  
  
"How will we be able to survive in the other world without you?" Hotohori cried.  
  
"I'll be able to communicate with you through this crystal," Miaka replied. "I'll first transport you to my house so you can get the right apparel."  
  
"Miaka..." Tamahome whispered sympathetically , reaching out to touch her but it was too late. She was already transporting them there.  
  
They found themselves in a simple room, filled with many unusual devices. The only thing they could actually decipher was the table and chairs they landed on. Not much after, a teenage boy with dirty blond hair rushed in.  
  
"I've been waiting for you guys for awhile!" he smiled, waving The Universe of The Four Gods. The seishi stared at him.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry guys I forgot to mention! I'm Miaka's brother, Tetsuya!"  
  
"Oh...hello..." Hothori responded. The others remained silent.  
  
"Yes, well, uh...l-let's get your clothes," Tetsuya said, desperately trying to break the silence. He soon disappeared into his room.  
  
The seishi just sat there. They were curious about the contents of the room, but Suzaku knows what half of the contraptions did!  
  
"Uh...are you guys coming?" Tetsuya called as he poked his head out of his bedroom.  
  
They looked at each other and, like obedient puppies, followed him in.  
  
About an hour later, it took awhile to find something that fit Mitsukake, they were all dressed in the uniform to this world.  
  
"It feels...weird," Tasuki commented as he tugged on his t-shirt.  
  
"-and stiff," Hothori added, bending his legs in a pair of jeans.  
  
"Hopefully we won't be here that long, so let's go!" Nuriko cried, trusting his fist into the air.  
  
Quickly, they filed out of the apartment.  
  
"I better tag along in case they get into any trouble," Tetsuya said to himself.  
  
The Suzaku Seven were soon amidst the bustling crowds of Tokyo.  
  
"Alright guys, I know you need to find these people, but...could you be a little less conspicuous with the crystal?" Tetsuya begged. People were already giving them funny looks. He prayed he didn't run into someone he knew.  
  
"Shh!" Chiriko hushed Tetsuya. He groaned.  
  
Suddenly the crystal began to glow, pointing toward the park. In a flash of lightening, the seishi were on it like a pack of bloodhounds.  
  
"Hey guys, wait up!" Tetsuya called panting, trying to keep up with their pace.  
  
The seishi had stopped in front of a walkway where a woman sat on a bench reading. She was beautiful. Her long, dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her long, silky legs were crossed as she read from a book by Jane Austin through her simple wire frames.  
  
Tasuki's heart pounded. He had seen many beautiful women while traveling, but none like this gorgeous creature! Hell, most of the women he'd seen he was never even slightly attracted to!  
  
Now a woman or anyone in particular could not go unnoticing eight men gaping at them and sure enough, neither did she! Glancing up from the instinct of prying eyes, she found eight men gawking at her. She shot her head back down, pretending not to notice them and nervously played with the rim of her glasses. One of them slowly approached her. Holy shit! They were going to rape her!  
  
Completely driven by fear and terror she shot up from the bench and sped off. She could hear their footsteps close behind; it compelled her to only run faster.  
  
"Stop! We don't want o hurt you! We just want to talk to you!" one of them cried with flaming red hair.  
  
Oh really? About what? Her tight ass?! She twisted around corners and streets, praying to lose them, but to no such avail. The one with red hair and fangs was persistent. He was getting closer and closer to her!  
  
"Please stop! Let me just talk to you!" he called again desperately.  
  
"What's the matter? To fast for you?" she thought, pounding down the sidewalk. However, luck was not with her as she reached a main street. By now he was on her heels. She would have to risk it.  
  
She dashed across the busy street, cars roaring and honking all around her. She was almost on the other side...  
  
"LOOK OUT!" her pursuer cried as he grabbed her and hauled her out of the way of a sports car. The car screeched to the side and quickly zoomed off again in its original course.  
  
The two were fortunately safe on the other side. Tasuki had his back on the pavement and his eyes shut tight, trying to recover from the shock.  
  
What was she thinking? She could've killed them both!  
  
He could feel his heart practically pounding out of his chest and then he noticed it. Another heart beating as furiously as his. His eyes flew open. On top of him, looked in his tight embrace was the girl! Flustered, he quickly released her and noticed how much she was trembling. Her long locks draped a veil over her face.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry," he bumbled getting up and gathering her book and glasses, which were cracked. She remained in the same position, her head low. "We really weren't gonna hurt ya..." She didn't budge. "Hey," he said sympathetically walking up to her and froze. On her arm, glowing bright red, was his character.  
  
The six seishi huffed their way down the streets. Tetsuya decided it wasn't worth chasing after them around Tokyo so he decided to head back home to look further into this angel stuff.  
  
"His chi is over this way, no da," Chichiri called to the rest of the group. The chi trace led them to Tasuki and the girl sitting on a bench talking.  
  
"Well at least she no longer considers us a threat, no da," Chichiri thought.  
  
Tasuki looked up and beamed at the site of his approaching friends. "Ay, guys!"  
  
"Hey, Tasuki! Finally caught up with her, huh?" Nuriko said a bit teasingly.  
  
"Yes...and don't worry. You can save your breath, Chichiri. I've already filled her in on everything," Tasuki grinned.  
  
"Oh," Chichiri replied.  
  
"My name's Naida! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" she said beamed.  
  
"One down, six more to go!" Tamahome commented  
  
Well that's the end of it so far, please send your comments, I'd really appreciate it! 


	2. She's So Cute

I'm sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter, but I was on vacation and so I didn't have a computer around to write the rest of the story up! And I'm sorry for mistaking Keisuke with Tetsuya!  
  
Disclaimer:...I wish I at least owned Chichiri...  
  
Chp.2- She's So Cute  
  
"All right...so the angels can be detected through this crystal?" Naida asked, pointing to it.  
  
"You got it!" Nuriko answered back.  
  
"Ok! Let's go find the other angels!" she shouted shooting up from the bench.  
  
"I'll be able to look for them alone, no da!" Chichiri added in, "I now know what kind of chi to search for plus I'll track it much faster alone.  
  
"Chichiri, you sure?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, no da!" Chichiri called as he shot off through the streets.  
  
"Good luck!" Chiriko called after him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chichiri's sneakers were pounding down the sidewalk. What luck! He could already sense another's angel's chi! He ran faster, not wanting to lose the trace.  
  
He dodged around bikes, people, and leaped over a small dog ferociously barking at him. Suddenly the chi became so close Chichiri skidded to a stop, only to crash into a young woman.  
  
She hit the pavement hard, scraping her arm. Her glasses flew off and hit the pavement with a clacking noise.  
  
"Daaaaaa! I'm so sorry, no da!" he jittered, picking up her glasses and helping her to her feet.  
  
"No, its my fault, I never look where I'm going," she said so softly he could hardly hear her.  
  
"No, no! I was the one running I..." he continued to fluster.  
  
"Well you were in a hurry to get somewhere," she promptly replied.  
  
"Yes...I was heading..." he trailed off noticing her angel aura, "...here."  
  
She looked up at him confused.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The six seishi were walking down the streets once again with the crystal dangling in front of them. Tasuki and Naida were in the back of the group.  
  
"I'm really sorry about your glasses. We can go get them repaired right away," Tasuki said apologizing to her yet again.  
  
"No, that's okay! I can see fine without them, and besides, I have a spare at home," Naida said.  
  
"We should go get them!!!" Tasuki cried.  
  
The other five turned around, giving him a look.  
  
"We-Well we should since she needs to be able...to see and..." bumbled on and on blushing.  
  
"He's completely falling for her," Hotohori whispered to Mitsukake. He nodded in agreement.  
  
They continued to walk down the street with Tasuki apologizing, saying he didn't mean it like that, and so on. Naida giggled at him and hugged his arm, making him turn even redder.  
  
While Tasuki was completely smitten by Naida, the other five were huddled together in deep discussion.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this? He'll kill us!" Chiriko whispered.  
  
"If he can find us," Nuriko grinned evilly.  
  
"You're all so childish!" Tamahome groaned.  
  
"Are you in or out?" Nuriko glared at him.  
  
"I'm in, I'm in," Tamahome said reassuringly.  
  
"Good! Okay, everyone, on my signal!" Nuriko whispered. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay...now!"  
  
And with that the five seishi swiftly turned the corner leaving Tasuki unaware that he was alone with Naida.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So I'm the protector of a warrior from another world?"  
  
"Yes, no da. Even though it isn't me, it has to be one of my friends!" Chichiri replied, smiling at her.  
  
She returned the smile. "I'll be happy to meet them!"  
  
Chichiri could feel his face turning red. She was so cute. Suzaku, why couldn't she be his angel?!  
  
"So where are your friends?" she asked  
  
Chichiri closed his eyes for a moment concentrating. The closest chi was Tasuki's. Chichiri smiled to himself, he was alone with Naida. "This way," he said directing her.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Man, where the hell are they?" Tasuki cried running around franticly with Naida at his side.  
  
"Tasuki, calm down! We'll find them," she said yanking him to a halt.  
  
"Yes, but, they're not here, and, we're alone...and I...um...we..."  
  
Tasuki was instantly hushed by Naida's finger on his lips.  
  
"Shh...Its okay. Why don't we go have dinner?" she said smiling at him.  
  
"O-Okay..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chichiri and the angel ran down the street following the trace of Naida and Tasuki's chi. Finally they approached a small restaurant.  
  
"Ah!" Chichiri cried spying his friend, "There's-"  
  
"Naida!" the angel called, cutting off Chichiri.  
  
"Lynx!" Naida called back shooting up from her chair to greet her friend. The two seishi froze, completely confused.  
  
"So what're you doing all the way out here?"  
  
"Just shopping around. So who's the guy?"  
  
"Oh that's Tasuki. He's told me all about how I'm an angel destined to protect a seishi, him in this case."  
  
"You're an angel? Me too, that's so awesome!"  
  
While the two women continued chatting on their recent adventures, Tasuki and Chichiri held a conversation of their own.  
  
"Well it is rather convenient they already know each other, no da."  
  
"Yeah..." Tasuki groaned.  
  
"Get any closer to Naida?" Chichiri grinned.  
  
"Somewhat, I...HEY! Chichiri I can't believe you just said that! You're supposed to be the mature one!" Tasuki cried shocked. "And besides who're you to talk?! What're you doin' with her?" Tasuki snapped pointing at Lynx.  
  
"Uh, well...s-she's an angel!" Chichiri bumbled in his defense, blushing.  
  
"Sure she's just an angel?" Tasuki smirked flashing his pearly canines.  
  
"Uh, well I..." Chichiri continued fumbling, turning redder.  
  
"She's your angel right?"  
  
"N-No," Chichiri answered, staring down at the pavement in dismay.  
  
Tasuki looked at his friend. Damn! In all the time he knew him, he never acted this way over a girl! Lynx had seemed to cast the same spell over Chichiri as Naida had to him!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
While Tasuki and Chichiri were at the restaurant, the other five seishi were still searching for the other angels. Their legs were becoming sore after the countless number of blocks they ambled. Finally concluding there was no point to continue such a search in vain, they placed themselves down on two nearby park benches. As soon as they had made themselves comfortable, the crystal began to glow and pointed east.  
  
"Figures," Hotohori muttered.  
  
Groaning, they got up and began to follow the trail despairingly.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"We should go find the other, no da. That way we can check up on what they've found and figure out who is your seishi," Chichiri smiled at Lynx.  
  
Lynx returned the smile, hugging Chichiri's arm. Chichiri felt his face turn red yet again. Why couldn't she be his angel?! Why, why, WHY? Well whoever's angel she is had better be nice to her or he would...Chichiri stopped his train of thought. He was acting just like Tasuki! He just...wish she were his...  
  
"Chichiri, are you okay?" Lynx asked, looking up with him with her hazel orbs.  
  
"I-I'm fine, no da!" he said stroking her cheek.  
  
She grinned up at him and gripped on tighter to his arm.  
  
She's so cute, so cute, so cute...  
  
"Earth to Chichiri!" Tasuki bawled in his ear, breaking his train of thought yet again.  
  
"Oww! What is it, no da?" Chichiri asked rubbing his throbbing ear.  
  
"Are we getting any closer to the other seishi?!" he asked slightly irritated with Naida giggling behind him. "What's so funny?" he said spinning around.  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry," she giggled, kidding him on the cheek.  
  
Tasuki froze. He could feel his face burning, threatening to melt off his face. She kissed me...  
  
"Earth to Tasuki!" Chichiri mimicked in the same tone.  
  
Tasuki sneered at him and they continued their journey down the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
~End of Chp.2~  
  
Well there it is! The second chapter to Fushigi Tenshi! I know it's very fluffy, but I can assure you, the plot thickens! ^_^  
  
Next time on Fushigi Tenshi... Lynx isn't Chichiri's angel...so whose is she? Who is the next angel Hotohori and the others find? Has Tasuki completely changed his opinion about women? It's all up next in the third chapter of Fushigi Tenshi, Rivalry. Don't miss it! 


	3. Rivalry

Okay ppls first I'd like to say that I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I took so long! My excuse: It's almost the end of the year and therefore my teachers load me up with as much work as possible plus, I just got the Sonic 2 game for Gamecube and lemme tell ya- that is one addictive game! I'm starting to wonder if anyone will read this chapter! GOMENNASAI!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ...waste of space...  
  
Chp.3- Rivalry  
  
The trail was long, but they trudged on anyway. This angel was most certainly a ways away!  
  
They found her. She was standing at a corner waiting for the light to change. They approached her casually, not wanting to cause alarm.  
  
"Uh...excuse me..." Hotohori asked politely, tapping her shoulder.  
  
"Can't you see I'm on the phone?!" she spun around snapping at him. Sure enough she was. It was pink with Hello Kitty and flower stickers pasted all over it. She had straight black hair with highlights and was put up in a large, florescent clamp. Her eyes were dark brown and she would've been much more attractive if she didn't have a pissed off look on her face, which changed to just irritated when she resumed her conversation with her caller.  
  
"Yeah...yeah...I'll see you later...bye!" instantly she snapped the cell phone shut and glared at them indignantly. "Well? What do you want?"  
  
"Uh...can we have just a bit of your time?" Tamahome asked somewhat shakily.  
  
The woman sighed, "I suppose..."  
  
After explaining it to her, she looked at them with disbelief. "They're all nuts..." she muttered.  
  
Just then Chichiri and Tasuki showed up with the two angels trailing behind.  
  
"Glad to see you guys again, no da!" Chichiri cried happily, coming up to greet his other five companions.  
  
Chichiri was just a meter away when the angel Hotohori and the others found earlier started to have the character "well" glow on her knee.  
  
"The hell?!" she cried. Everyone's jaw dropped. She was Chichiri's angel.  
  
"Rotten luck for him," Tamahome grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Well it looks like we've found your angel, Chichiri," Nuriko commented, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yeah, and I founds one of yours, no da!" he answered, gesturing towards Lynx.  
  
Nervously she walked up from behind Chichiri, ready to assist any seishi she was destined for and.......nothing. She stood among them and nothing happened.  
  
"Uh..Chichiri, you sure she's an angel?!" Tamahome asked.  
  
"She is! I'm sure she is! She gives off an angel chi! A-And look, even the crystal is reacting!" Chichiri sputtered in her defense.  
  
Sure enough the crystal was glowing and pointing to Lynx. The seishi sat there a moment thinking over the current situation. Just then, Chiriko piped up:  
  
"Wait a minute! If a seishi is dead, a beast god cannot be summoned right?"  
  
"Well duh, Chiriko!" Tasuki snapped.  
  
Chiriko ignored Tasuki's snappy comment and continued, "Didn't Amiboshi die? With him dead wouldn't that mean they couldn't summon Seiryu? So therefore-"  
  
"She's one of them!" Nuriko screeched.  
  
Lynx stepped back shocked and terrified. "I-I don't want to be with them..." she trailed off, her eyes starting to get glossy from tears, "I don't want to be against Naida and Chichiri!" she sobbed, tears now flowing freely.  
  
Chichiri grabbed her and held her close as she buried her face into his chest.  
  
"What a crybaby!" Mika sneered. "Alright so I'm now part of this loony group, what are you weirdoes planning on next?!"  
  
The seishi glared at her with disgust as Chichiri continued to rock Lynx in his arms.  
  
She returned the action with an ugly sneer of her own. "Geez! They're treating me like I'm the freak! And what exactly does he think he was doing!? Chichiri, or whatever his name is, should be cradling me! I'm his angel after all, so therefore he belongs to me and definitely not some four- eyed crybaby!" she thought.  
  
Hotohori sighed, "We'll have to be more alert as the enemy will surely come for her."  
  
At the sound of that, Chichiri tightened his grip on Lynx. "They won't have her! I swear I won't let any of them lay their filthy paws on my angel!" he growled under his breath.  
Well that wraps up chapter 3! Now for scenes of our next chappie!  
  
Next on Fushigi Tenshi: The Suzaku warriors and the three angles are on a rush to find the rest of the angels before they find a few Seiryu warriors! Lynx discovers her true seishi and it's someone that Chichiri can't bear! Will Mika make peace with her new companions? Will Tasuki or Chichiri ever confess their love for Naida and Lynx? All coming up next on Chp. 4-Angelic Battle! 


	4. Angelic Battle!

Here be the next chapter! I wanted this chapter posted sooner so everyone wouldn't have to wait another month to read it! Gomennasai! Anywaz this chapter would have been up much sooner if @#$%@% fanfiction.net would stop experiencing overloads! (Doesn't it always piss you off when it happens? It happened to me twice when I tried to upload the chapter and almost every- single-freak'n time I was reading a fanfic! Plus I have dial-up so every time it even drizzles I lose connection! But enough complaining, I'd like to give special thanks to Icing-Flower and michiro-shizume for putting me on their favorite authors list! I was so happy you think of me as a good writer! Arigato!!!! =^_^=  
  
Chp.4- Angelic Battle!  
  
Tasuki, Tamahome, Chichiri, Naida, Lynx, and Mika huffed their way down the streets. They needed to find then other five fast before they ran into any on the Seiryu! They had all concluded that splitting up into two even groups would be the fastest, safest way to find them. Originally, Mika was to go with Nuriko and the others, but she insisted on going with them, constantly reminding them she was Chichiri's angel. So no one else wanting to change their current positions (Chichiri insisted Lynx stay with him), they were split up into six and four groups.  
  
So there the six were, racing down the streets with Chichiri focusing on strong chi traces. Suddenly Chichiri began to quicken his pace leading them into a deserted road surrounded by old factory buildings, all rusting where rain had streamed down the sides.  
  
"I sense something, no da," Chichiri cried over his shoulders to his fellow companions panting to catch up.  
  
"Another angel?" Tamahome asked, now running along side Chichiri.  
  
"I can't me sure, no da. It's very strong and-" Chichiri skidded to halt having Lynx crash into his back as she had been trying to keep up with his brisk pace. As an instant reflex, Chichiri whipped his staff in front of him at an approaching figure hidden in the shadows of one of the buildings.  
  
"Nakago," Chichiri hissed as the blond general came into view.  
  
Lynx huddled closer to Chichiri praying he wouldn't see her. Mika, who had been whining the entire time for them to slow down during their mad dash through the streets, was now getting a good look at the Seiryu warrior.  
  
"What a tight piece of ass!" she whistled under her breath. Naida, who overheard her, glanced back and gave a disgusted look. Mika shrugged it off.  
  
"How amusing! The pathetic Suzaku seven have actually found some of their angels and," he smirked staring right at Lynx, "one of mine." She began to tremble.  
  
"Back off! We're not giving her to you!" Tamahome growled ferociously, taking a step forward.  
  
"She was destined to serve Seiryu, not you Suzaku scum! See for yourself!" he chuckled, wiping some of his blond hair out of his face.  
  
Brightly glowing on Lynx's forehead was Nakago's symbol.  
  
"No!" Chichiri cried aloud, "She can't be his, not his! Suzaku knows what he'll do to her!"  
  
"Lucky bitch," Mika muttered.  
  
Tasuki spun towards Nakago. "I f you want her, you'' heave to come through us!" he spat at him.  
  
"As you wish. Destiny, come! He barked over his shoulder. A girl with long, black sleek hair appeared at his side, her emerald eyes glowing mischievously at them.  
  
"Allow me to introduce Tomo's angel, Destiny. She will assist me in destroying all of you, and take her away to join us." Chichiri grabbed Lynx close to him.  
  
Instantly, Destiny shifted into her angel form. Her silver wings stretching out to be twice the size of their owner.  
  
Naida and Lynx glanced at Chichiri questioningly.  
  
"Put all your thoughts onto your inner chi. It should bring out your angel powers," Chichiri answered.  
  
They both nodded in discernment and closed their eyes concentrating. Soon they were surrounded in a strange light and reappeared in their angelic forms. Lynx now bore light blue wings, giving off a strange, silvery aura. Naida's wings were of a bright red and seemed to be flaming. After their transformation, the two angels spun around and glared at Mika.  
  
"Alright, alright..." Mika groaned, shifting into her angel form, which had dark blue wings and a darker silver aura that Lynx's transcending.  
  
"You may have the majority, but you'll still won't be a match for us!" Destiny snapped at them. At that she summoned a chi blast. "Psychic comet!" she cried shooting the dark matter at the angels and seishi.  
  
"Anti-Spell Shield!" Lynx flew forward, disintegrating the chi blast. "I will never join you. This symbol," she said, gesturing to her forehead, "means nothing. I am a warrior of Suzaku!" At that, the aura around Lynx began to grow. Nakago just smirked at her, as if she was some naive little girl.  
  
The battle continued with the Suzaku warriors slowly wearing down. Mika fluttered around, dodging blasts and pretending to be doing something a little more constructive. Suddenly a chi blast shot right next to her, skinning her shoulder. "Shit!" she cried, nursing her injury. Blood started to trickle down and she looked at her companions for sympathy, but they were to engrossed in the battle to notice. "Self absorbed assholes!" she muttered.  
  
Just then Tasuki took a direct hit from one of Destiny's Psychic shock attacks. He doubled over slamming against a brick wall and falling into an unconscious heap.  
  
"Tasuki!" Naida cried defending the helpless seishi. "How dare you hurt him!" she spat at them. "Phoenix divine blaze!" she cried, shooting a roaring fire at the blond general as bitter tears of rage streamed down her face.  
  
Nakago desperately tried to block it but the flames broke through his barrier and sent him rocketing backwards into a brick wall. The Seiryu seishi instantly blacked out at the impact.  
  
After watching the warrior fall, she felt her legs collapsing under the burden of supporting her at such an exhausting state. She crumbled onto the ground panting. The attack had taken most of her life force.  
  
The others began to tire as well. Destiny's attacks were so fierce it took all her energy just to block them. If the angel kept up this pace, they would surely lose.  
  
Suddenly, the roaring of a motorcycle could be heard, deafening any sound of chi blasts or cries of rage. From the roof of one of the warehouse buildings a black, sleek motorcycle shot off towards them. Its rider was a woman in tight leather pants and jacket. Her cleavage was quite visible and she bore emerald wings.  
  
The motorcycle landed in a wave of dust between Destiny and her deifiers. The angel took off her sunglasses and winked at the seishi. "Don't worry cuties! I can take it from here!" Tamahome blushed.  
  
"Damn she is sexy!" he thought.  
  
"This fight is none of your concern!" Destiny spat at the intruder.  
  
"It is when you're messing with my seishi!" she retorted, glancing at Tamahome. "The name's Coyote! Prepare to have your bitchy ass crushed!"  
  
Destiny scrawled. "I'll show you!" she roared powering up an enormous chi blast.  
  
Coyote merely smirked as she mimicked the action. The two orbs of life force grew larger and larger as they focused all their energy into it.  
  
"Ultimate Suzaku/ Seiryu chi blast!" they cried in unison.  
  
Both released the enormous orbs of energy at each other in a blinding flash of light. The energies met, pushing at each other to reach their target. Finally after flashes, and crackling sparks of the two chi blasts, Coyote's then obliterated Destiny's sending her flying off into oblivion. Nakago had completely disappeared.  
  
"They didn't have much did they?" she turned towards Tamahome, giving him a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Uh...well, um..."Tamahome stuttered, trying hard to not look at her large bust.  
  
Naida simply rolled her eyes as a pissed off Mika stomped forward.  
  
"Just exactly who are you?!" she snapped  
  
"Coyote. Howdy!" she grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well whatever. Exactly how did you know to activate your angel form and were able to find us for that matter," she said in a very smart-ass tone.  
  
"My grandfather is what you could calla destiny freak. Ever since I was little he kept telling me about how I was destined to serve Suzaku and to protect the constellation Tamahome. So he put me through this whole training for "the fated day" when I would fight along side my warrior. You know, sensing ally chi, summoning angel form..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I get the picture! Whatever I'm getting out of here! That bitch ass Destiny scraped my arm," she said starting to walk off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"I had to mention something for you to notice?!" she shrieked at him giving him the finger before briskly strutting off.  
  
"I was just asking," Tamahome growled.  
  
Naida lifted the unconscious Tasuki with the help of Lynx. "Let's head back to mine and Lynx's apartment. I can finally get my spare glasses and bandage Tasuki up."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and headed off.  
  
End of Chp.4....  
  
Whew! That was a fairly lengthy chapter! It was actually supposed to be longer, but I really wanted to post the next part before you all thought it was going to take me another month to write it! And besides I got through the "Angelic Battle" part, right? So there it is. For you reading pleasure! ^_^  
  
Next time on Fushigi Tenshi.... The Suzaku warriors have now confronted the Seiryu and are in a bigger rush to hunt for the rest of the angels than ever! Not to mention they have to keep Lynx out of the Seiryu's grasp. And what has been going on with Nuriko and the others while our heroes were fighting? Will they collect them in time? Will they have to confront the Seiryu again? Don't miss out on Chapter 5, Betrayal. 


	5. Confessions?

Okay yet again I must apologize for not updating in awhile, but as it is summer vacation my procrastination is at its prime. I know I said in the last chapter that chapter 5 would be called Betrayal, but this is actually a continuation on chapter four that I was too lazy at the time to type. So please excuse my misinformation! Arigato! Okay yet again I must apologize for not updating in awhile, but as it is summer vacation my procrastination is at its prime. When I finally was able to force myself to stop watching all my anime, reading my manga, playing Sonic, and randomly surfing the Internet I finally pulled myself together to write this fic. So here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own Fushigi Yugi, but Chichiri is still my muse! =^_^=  
  
Chapter 5- Confessions?  
  
The other four seishi were already on their way to finding the next angel. The crystal led them down a dark alleyway, making them all extremely nervous about whom the next angel could be. As they approached closer to their destination, an alley cat sprang out of a dumpster and scurried a way at the sight of their appearance. The crystal, now practically yanking itself out of Hotohori's hand, lead the group around the dumpster. It pointed to a little girl curled up into a tight ball fast asleep against the dumpster. Her right hand was glowing bright red.  
  
------  
  
The six seishi had now reached Lynx's and Naida's apartment. Mika said she had other things to attend to and she would see them later.  
  
They lay the still unconscious Tasuki on the couch as Naida gently removed his shirt and Lynx rushed off to get the first aid kit. Naida sat down beside her beloved seishi and began to stroke the fiery red hair out of his face.  
  
"He looks harmless when he's asleep," she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Naida, do you have any beer?" Coyote boomed abruptly bringing Naida out of her fixation on Tasuki.  
  
"I have root beer," she replied glaring at Coyote.  
  
Coyote sneered at her comment, "You act like such a virgin!!"  
  
"That's because I am a virgin!" she retorted.  
  
"Whatever," said Coyote bending over into the fridge, rummaging around for the beverage. " Hey Tamababy, you want one?"  
  
"N-No thanks," he sputtered, trying hard to not look at her rear waving in the air.  
  
Lynx continued to burrow around in the medicine cabinets for the disinfectant.  
  
"Where the hell is it?!" Lynx cursed to herself.  
  
"Need any help, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Please!" she groaned out of frustration.  
  
He smiled and began his search. "What's it look like, no da?" he asked  
  
"It's a brown bottle with a white label," she answered pushing aside a bandage box.  
  
As they continued to search for the medicine, Chichiri's attention was constantly averted to Lynx. As soon as he realized he was staring at her he would shoot his eyes back to one of the cabinets. Even then he only subconsciously fingered aside the various small boxes and bottles, focusing on various ways to tell Lynx his true feelings.  
  
"Lynx the truth is I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you. Lynx I will protect with my life because I love you. Lynx I want you to be my angel because I truly love only you. Lynx, Lynx, Lynx......"  
  
"Ah ha! Here it is!" Lynx cried triumphantly snatching the large brown bottle and bring Chichiri abruptly back into reality and making his hand knock a small aspirin bottle to the floor as it spilled its contents.  
  
"G-Gomen, no da!" he flustered blushing as he went down to place the small white tablets back in their container.  
  
"Don't be. We always have to many bottles of medicine because I just keep buying them afraid we won't have any when there's an emergency. It's gotten to the point where they keep falling out because there's no room; I guess I'm a real worrywart. I'm always afraid something might happen to someone I love and there will be nothing I can do about it," Lynx said blushing.  
  
"You aren't, it just means you're a cautious and caring person," Chichiri looked up from the floor smiling at her.  
  
Lynx found herself blushing harder. Chichiri had forgotten to put back on his mask from the battle and he was just so handsome! It was weird, but she always felt his smile without the mask was so much warmer. His smile now was genuine.  
  
"Hey Lynx! What's taking you so damn long?!" they heard Coyote's ever roaring voice interrupt each others thoughts.  
  
Instantly Lynx swooped up the rest of the pills into the container, placing it on the sink, she grabbed the disinfectant and hurried out.  
  
Chichiri mentally smacked himself upside the head for missing out on an opportunity to tell her. Suzaku knows when they would be alone together again! Letting out a final sigh he returned to the living room where Lynx and Naida were treating Tasuki's wounds and Coyote was whispering suggestive things in Tamahome's ear which made him blush.  
  
---------  
  
The sun had now finally set and lively lights of Tokyo began to appear in their entire splendor. The four seishi gazed in awe at the spectacle as they walked down the lively streets of night owls and teens heading to their favorite arcades.  
  
"I still can't believe the next angel is a child," Nuriko said shaking her head in disbelief. "We'll have to keep a close on Kimmie. The Seiryu seven will find her an easy target!"  
  
Kimmie, the most recently found angel (Mitsukake's), was an orphan. Standing at approximately three feet tall with her light brown hair fairly short and curly and was four years old.  
  
Mitsukake had doubts in his angel. What powers could such a young angel possibly do? "Don't worry, Kimmie. As soon as we get to the apartment we'll get you something to eat. Ramen most likely."  
  
"Ramenramenramen!" she cried enthusiastically waving her hands in the air.  
  
He tossed her a few times in the air as she squealed with delight. Despite she was only a child, he was glad she was his angel.  
  
-------  
  
Tasuki felt so warm. The wounds from the battle seemed to deteriorate as soft gentle hands stroked his face and massaged his sore arms and chest. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Mmm...That feels good," Tasuki mumbled.  
  
Immediately the hands stopped.  
  
"Tasuki? Tasuki can you hear me?" he heard a voice say.  
  
"Naida?" he answered slowly opening his eyes.  
  
At first his vision was blurry and everything seemed to blend together, but after blinking several times, the colors began to take form as he soon found Naida sitting next to him.  
  
"Naida?" he said again for reassurance.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you woke up! I was starting to get worried!" she cried.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," he grinned slowly bringing himself up into a sitting position, wincing at the slight pain as he moved.  
  
"Don't get up so quickly! You could hurt yourself!" she said, rushing in to support him.  
  
"Naida I'm fine! Quit babying me!"  
  
"I'm just trying to help you!"  
  
"Yea, whatever! I can do things myself!"  
  
"You sound like a little boy when you say that!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Fine!" Naida said getting up, growling in frustration. "Take care of those wounds yourself!" she snapped at him before walking off to her room and slamming the door.  
  
"Damn!" Coyote remarked at the fight she and the others had just witnessed.  
  
There was a long pause for a few minutes before Lynx cleared her throat. "Umm...we don't have any spare rooms so...you guys will have to stay on the couches, one of them's a futon, umm...if you don't mind..."Lynx stared down at the floor nervously she wasn't too comfortable about giving orders.  
  
"That's fine Lynx," Chichiri said reassuringly.  
  
"Okay...and Coyote you're to sleep in our room," Lynx continued.  
  
"Lynx-chan, I hate to break it to you but I just can't stand beds! Maybe I should sleep on the couch too!" she pouted.  
  
Chichiri and the other two seishi blushed at the thought of having a woman with that kind of figure sleeping next to them. Tamahome started having some very wet images pop into his mind.  
  
"Well if you can't stand beds, you're more than welcome to sleep on the couch!" Lynx mocked.  
  
"Virgin!" she growled moving into the bedroom.  
  
Lynx sighed. "Umm... Oyasumi you guys!"  
  
"Oyasumi, Lynx," Chichiri replied.  
  
Blushing Lynx followed after Coyote into the bedroom.  
  
End of Chp.5  
  
Okay first off please don't give me any flames on making Tamahome fall in love with Coyote. It's my personal opinion that Tamahome definitely should have a better girl than Miaka! (Any guy should have a better girl than Miaka! ^^;) Yes, I also know I made Tamahome a bit of a pervert, but may I remind you- He's a GUY all guys are perverts unless...they're sterile. _ One more thing, I am pretty much making this up as I go so any ideas on what should happen next will be greatly appreciated! Arigato!  
  
Next time on Fushigi Tenshi....  
  
The Suzaku warriors have now found four of their angels! Only three more to go! But...exactly how many angels have the Seiryu found? There's no taking any risks! The other three must be found fast! But until then somethings need to be straightened out! Will Mika lose that bitchy attitude and follow her destiny? Will Tasuki be a man and apologize to Naida? Will he or Chichiri ever confess their love? Will Coyote and Tamahome pair up? Does Kimmie have any powers? All up next in Chapter 6- Betrayal(yes the next chapter will be called this!) 


	6. Betrayal

Finally! I know a lot of readers hate me now, I know I promised to write these chapters sooner than I have, but I guess I can't just sit here for hours just typing! (I'm a wandering kinda gal, can't sit in one place for more than an hour! ^^) I already know that no matter how much I apologize for my lack of concentration, you'll still want to slaughter me! But please keep this in mind; I solemnly swear to finish this fic! (and if it takes me all summer, so be it!)  
  
Disclaimer: Lynx: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, but now Chichiri is all mine thanks to this official document of adoption.   
  
To Lynx the Goddess of fanfiction,  
  
Your stories are so wonderful; I've decided to give Chichiri to you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Yu Watase Chichiri: That's all your handwriting, no da. Lynx: Chichiri: Daa! Lynx: Get your cute, tight, sexy ass back here!   
  
Chapter 6- Betrayal  
  
Mika walked down the lonely, dark streets of Tokyo alone consumed by her own thoughts. How dare that little bitch steal her seishi, and how dare he ogle over her! She was the enemy and yet he refused to be separated from her. Yes, Mika already had a boyfriend, but there was no harm for her to have double. It's not like she hadn't before. That Chichiri fellow was a very nice catch! He had an excellent body.  
  
As Mika continued her fantasies of the blue haired monk she found the seishi shifting into the blond general, Nakago. She smiled to herself. Now HE was a catch! What an all around sexy guy! That Lynx girl must be insane to not go with such a dreamboat! If she were her, she would have dashed into that hunky seishi's arms in a second!  
  
"A fighter of Suzaku walks alone," a voice said out of the shadows behind her, interrupting her train of thought.  
  
Mika spun around, recognizing the deep sexy voice. "Nakago."  
  
Sure enough the blond warrior stepped into view. "Where are the others? They have to be around here somewhere."  
  
Mika gave him her most seductive grin. "No one's around but me. However," she purred stepping towards him, "I know where they are."  
  
Nakago showed a quick flash of surprise, but returned to his normal state with a devious grin.  
  
"You will be greatly rewarded," he said, continuing to smirk.  
  
------  
  
The four seishi and Kimmie finally made it back to Keisuke's apartment. Weary from doing nothing but walking, they wanted nothing more than to lie down and rest. Unfortunately, Kimmie wasn't quite ready for bed as she was bouncing up and down on the couch demanding the promised ramen.  
  
Eventually all the fussing made by Kimmie made a very sleepy Keisuke shuffle out of his room.  
  
"What's going on in here?" he muttered sleepily through the middle of a yawn.  
  
"Ramenramenramen!" Kimmie replied jumping off the couch and running towards him.  
  
"Gomen," Nuriko apologized, "we promised her something to eat when we got back here."  
  
"Ramen!" Kimmie interjected.  
  
"Gomen, Ramen," Nuriko repeated.  
  
Keisuke scratched his head. "Well I do have some instant ramen I could make her..."  
  
Instantly Kimmie's eyes lit up as she dashed eagerly into the kitchen for her late night snack.  
  
After being instructed by Keisuke, the seishi got the bedrolls out, laid them on the floor, and snuggled into them. A few minutes later Kimmie appeared into the living room after finishing her snack, and nuzzled her way into Mitsukake's bedroll, instantly falling asleep.  
  
Mitsukake watched the small girl curled up in a ball against his chest breathing deeply.  
  
"My little angel," he chuckled stroking her soft, short pixie locks as he put a protective arm over her. He was quickly overcome with sleep as he watched her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning crept through the windows of the apartment. Hotohori lay comfortably on the floor in his bedroll. Awake but not yet wanting to leave his warm sheets he lay there, going over his thoughts and the all the events that occurred only yesterday. For example, during the night, he could not possibly notice how Nuriko had slowly moved closer and closer to him through the night. He was currently only two feet away from the emperor. Hotohori watched Nuriko sleeping innocently with his face towards him. Groaning, Hotohori turned away. It was obvious Nuriko liked him, but he also knew he couldn't love him. He simply couldn't force himself to show such false feelings for him just because Nuriko loved him. He was his friend, only a friend and he wanted Nuriko to be happy, but living lies would never be the answer. He prayed Nuriko would find someone that he could love and have his feelings returned.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled voice. Hotohori couldn't make out what it was saying, but as he concentrated the voice got louder, and louder, until...  
  
"Tamahome! Where are you?!" Miaka's voice boomed through the room.  
  
All the seishi woke with a start as Kimmie began crying.  
  
"Noisy!!!!" she screamed.  
  
While Mitsukake tried to calm her down, Hotohori began furiously digging through their stuff to reach the crystal.  
  
"Umm...Miaka?" Hotohori spoke into it.  
  
"Of course it's me! Where's Tamahome?!" she demanded, the crystal flickering angrily matching the tone of her voice as she spoke.  
  
"Uh, he's, he's..." Hotohori bumbled for an excuse. They hadn't seen Tamahome since yesterday, and to let Miaka know that his whereabouts were unknown could be deadly.  
  
"He left earlier to look for the other angels," Nuriko filled in for Hotohori, winking at him.  
  
"Oh, well make sure that as soon as he gets back, he talks to me," Miaka said.  
  
"Sure thing!" Nuriko beamed.  
  
As soon as they knew Miaka wasn't listening, Hotohori exhaled a sigh of relief.  
  
"Gozaimasu arigato, Nuriko," he sighed again.  
  
"Daijobu," Nuriko nearly whispered, drawing closer to Hotohori till his breath could be felt on his neck.  
  
Hastily, Hotohori drew back feeling slightly uncomfortable by the closeness.  
  
Nuriko, hurt be the subtle, yet nonetheless, rejection, backed off. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, as desperately tried to hold them back.  
  
Mitsukake and Chiriko tried not to draw attention to themselves by silently sneaking off into the kitchen for breakfast. The scene would be far too awkward with them in it.  
  
As quiet as they were, Nuriko watched them leave out of the corner of his purple orbs, cloudy with tears. Hotohori also watched them leave, filled with guilt for throwing off Nuriko with such coldness. He soon began to hear muffled sobs from the purple haired seishi, crouched over so that his silky locks hid his face.  
  
"Nuriko, gomen. I just can't force myself to love you. Nuriko I am so sorry, but you must understand that..." Hotohori calmly spoke to him, trying to find the words that wouldn't hurt seishi.  
  
Nuriko continued to sob. His words only seemed to hurt him more, and make the emperor fall deeper into a pit of guilt. Knowing nothing else to do, Hotohori soon found himself pulling Nuriko into a gentle embrace. "Nuriko," he began to speak again, "Nuriko you are beautiful, witty, and always fun to be around, a perfect companion for anyone. I cannot love you, I don't know why, maybe because you're to good for me, but I am sure that there is someone out there who can return the affections you have given me. I may never be your lover, but I will always be your friend."  
  
As if his words were a trigger, Nuriko's sobs almost immediately stopped. Hesitantly, Nuriko lifted his head up, gazing up into Hotohori's light brown eyes. "Thank you, Hotohori-sama," he said blushing.  
  
"Will you be alright?" Hotohori asked looking down on him with concern.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nuriko asked returning to her normal tone. "I'm starving, c'mon!" she grabbed Hotohori's arm with one swift motion, hauling him into the kitchen with his incredible strength.  
  
"Same old Nuriko," Hotohori smiled to himself joining the others at breakfast with Kimmie constantly snatching pieces of toast from Chiriko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After bitching all night, Coyote finally got her own bed and was now sprawled out on it, the sheets kicked off in her sleep and an obnoxious snore leaving her lips.  
  
Groaning, Lynx got up after many attempts to muffle the snoring with her pillow, and walked out of hers and Naida's room into the dark living room. The three seishi were still soundly asleep on the couches. Lynx crept over to where the sleeping form of Chichiri lay. She watched him peacefully inhale and exhale with deep breaths. He was always so gentle and sweet...Lynx silently crept away, not wanting to wake the weary seishi.  
  
After slowly closing the glass door behind her, she stood out on the balcony of the apartment, inhaling the fresh, morning air as a gentle breeze whipped around her short black locks and made her nightshirt, too large for her thin figure, and baggy pants rustle.  
  
"Such a beautiful woman should not stand alone," a voice from behind her chuckled.  
  
Startled Lynx turned around to meet an unfamiliar boy with short light brown hair. He gave her a somewhat lecherous grin as his weapon; two spinning balls attached to some strong rope surrounded her. He bore a blue mark on his left shoulder. A Seiryu warrior.  
  
"I am not part of the Seiryu!" she snapped at him coldly, her angel aura rising around her body.  
  
"You're coming with me no matter what. Will you come peacefully?" Suboshi asked, his meteor balls inching closer.  
  
"No," she said firmly as her wings appeared.  
  
"Then we'll take you by force!" he roared, his meteor balls zooming in at an incredible velocity toward their target.  
  
"We?!" she gave a quick, perplexed look at him as she narrowly dodged the deadly orbs.  
  
"We." another unfamiliar voice answered revealing to be a man with an unusual headdress and his face painted with whites, reds, and blues.  
  
The new opponent cackled as he summoned thorny vines to also chase after the angel. She desperately flew around the balcony, dodging their weapons by making quick jagged turns, they made it futile for her to attack them as she could never focus in on them long enough before a vine or meteor ball came thrashing her way. If she had a physical weapon, like a sword or dagger, she could slash the vines and make herself open enough for an attack. She needed help.  
  
"Naida, Chichiri!" Lynx screamed desperately, feeling her body start to fatigue from the constant quick movements. The vines were gaining on her.  
  
"Naiiiiiiiidaaaaaa! Chichiriiiiii!!!" she cried louder, half out of pain as a spiked thorn wrapped itself around her leg.  
  
The vine tightened its grip as others began to curl around her other limbs, as she screamed and squirmed to break free. The vines began to snake around her mouth, gagging her. Tears began to come to her eyes. They couldn't hear her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri sprang up into a sitting position on the couch; he felt a terrible pang in his chest. Something was wrong. He could the sun had now risen fairly high as it blared through the windows, making the room have a light golden shine. The fight yesterday must've taken a lot out of him. Nonetheless, his senses gave way to a horrible feeling of something happening to someone...but whom? Were his majesty, Nuriko, and the other seishi in trouble? Surely Tasuki or at least Tamahome would've sensed it. He seemed to be the only one...it must be a connection with someone only he had a connection with. Then it hit him. Lynx. Her screams echoed in his mind, calling out his name.  
  
"Lynx!!!" he screamed out loud, waking Tasuki and Tamahome as he made a mad dash into her room.  
  
"Lynx!!!" he screamed again, making Naida jump up in her bed and Coyote groan.  
  
"Someone's feeling a bit horny," Coyote purred at him.  
  
"Where's Lynx?" Chichiri asked Naida, completely ignoring Coyote.  
  
"She went out to the balcony, she does every morning," Naida answered confused at the panicked expression on Chichiri's mask less face.  
  
Upon hearing those words, he scrambled outside only to find Tomo and Suboshi teleporting off with an unconscious Lynx in Tomo's arms.  
  
"Lyyyyyyynx!" he cried up at the vanishing figures.  
  
Before he could utter a spell to stop them, they were gone.  
  
Chichiri suddenly felt so weak, so helpless. He lost her, the one person alive he held most dear he lost. Chichiri feel to his knees as tears fell down his dazed visage.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Wahahahaha! I left you on a cliffhanger! I'm so evil! =^_^= Of course you think you're gonna kill me now, you also have to know this, I probably won't have the next chapter written in at least two weeks as I will have to visit my relatives. Oh joy. So we'll both be tortured, you not knowing what will happen for two weeks, and I being 'graced' by my cousins presences. Hehehe!  
  
Next time on Fushigi Tenshi...  
  
Lynx has been kidnapped by the Seiryu seven! Despite the fact she is destined to become Nakago's angel, Chichiri refuses to give up his love for her despite his friends' discouragement and may be forced to go rescue Lynx alone. Will he succeed? What horrible things might the Seiryu do to Lynx? (there's no raping, don't worry!) What about Mika? What happens to a traitor? All up next in the exciting in Chapter 7- Will You Be My Angel? Don't miss it! 


End file.
